sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Jedi Purge
*Sepan Civil War *Imperial Period **Atoan insurgency **Gentis coup *Virgillian Civil War *Rodian Clan Wars *Droid Revolution *Galactic Civil War |next=*Droid Revolution *Galactic Civil War |image=Purge.jpg |name=Great Jedi Purge |begin=19 BBY (16:5:22),[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] Showdown on Coruscant |end=1 BBY (34), Duel on Cophrigin V |date= |place=Throughout the galaxy |result=*Sith victory **Near extinction of the Jedi |battles= |side1=*Galactic Republic† *Galactic Empire **Inquisitorius *Allies of the Empire *Order of the Sith Lords |side2=*Jedi Order† *Remnants of the Jedi Order *Allies of the Jedi Order **House of Organa **Antarian Rangers **Alliance to Restore the Republic **Royal House of Naboo **Kota's Militia |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Emperor Palpatine *Supreme Commander/Executor Darth Vader *Other minor commanders **Starkiller† |commanders2=*Numerous members of the Jedi Order—Jedi Padawans, Jedi Knights, and Jedi Masters *Galen Marek† *Rahm Kota *Qu Rahn *Ylenic It'kla *Rachi Sitra *Mon Mothma *Ferus Olin |commanders3= |commanders4=}} The Great Jedi Purge, later also known as the Second Jedi Purge or Palpatine's Purge, referred to the efforts initiated by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, upon his creation of the Galactic Empire, in 19 BBY, to eradicate the Jedi Order. It resulted in the near-annihilation of the Jedi, as it had been with the First Jedi Purge that occurred after the Jedi Civil War. The purge officially began with Order 66, following a botched attempt by Mace Windu and three other Jedi to arrest Sidious, who was the Supreme Chancellor. The Jedi were declared the enemies of the Republic, and the Grand Army of the Republic was ordered to turn on them. Sidious, now Emperor of the Galactic Empire, used his new apprentice, Darth Vader, and other agents of the Empire to hunt down and kill the remaining Jedi. Some Jedi fought the Empire until their deaths, like Roan Shryne, and those at the Conclave on Kessel. Others hid from the Empire, like Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. In the nineteen years that followed Order 66, many Jedi fell to Vader, Inquisitors, Emperor's Hand's, Dark Jedi, and even bounty hunters. By 1 BBY, so few Jedi remained that the Emperor, no longer considering the Jedi a threat, ended the Purge. History The "Jedi Rebellion" After Anakin Skywalker discovered that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was Darth Sidious, the elusive Sith Lord whom the Jedi had sought for more than a decade, Jedi Master Mace Windu led a small group of Jedi Masters, comprising himself, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin, to apprehend Sidious. Sidious killed Agen Kolar immediately, followed by Saesee Tiin, and, with some greater effort, Kit Fisto, forcing Windu to face the Sith Lord alone. and Darth Sidious duel.]] In the ensuing battle between Windu and Sidious, the latter was defeated and disarmed mere moments before Anakin entered the room. He then shot Force lightning at Windu, who deflected the lightning back, twisting Palpatine's face, making it appear yellowed and ravaged by the dark side. Windu then prepared to finish off Sidious. Anakin was driven to incapacitate Windu in order to save Palpatine, whom Anakin believed was the only one with sufficient knowledge of the dark side of the Force to save his wife, Padmé Amidala, from death. He drew his lightsaber to parry Windu's swipe at the Chancellor and through his action, cut off the Jedi Master's saber hand. Then Sidious, who had begged Anakin for help, and had pleaded with Windu not to kill him for his apparent weakness, immediately regained enough strength to blast Master Windu with Force lightning and send him out of the window to his death. Anakin was immediately horrified by what he had done, but despite his guilt, or perhaps because of it, he could not overcome the temptation of the dark side, nor could he simply allow Padmé to die when Sidious (allegedly) had the ability to save her. Anakin swore fealty to Sidious, becoming his new apprentice, and was given the Sith name Darth Vader. Order 66 Palpatine wasted no time in declaring that the Jedi's attempt to take him into custody constituted a betrayal to the Republic by the Order, and used it to justify his ultimate goals. Palpatine ordered the Grand Army of the Republic to execute Order 66—the total annihilation of all Jedi "traitors" throughout the entire galaxy as a sign that the age of the Jedi had ended and the New Order was now in place.The New Essential Chronology'' In addition to the Jedi's attempt to arrest Palpatine, another reason cited for wiping out the Order was the argument that they were complicit in starting the Clone Wars to destabilize the galaxy and overthrow the government. Facts cited in support of this argument included the Jedi involvement in initiating the creation of the clone army without authorization from the Senate, and the role of former Jedi Count Dooku in forming the Separatist movement.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Assault on the Jedi Temple of the 501st Legion wipe out the Jedi in the Jedi Temple.]] Simultaneously, Palpatine dispatched Vader and the 501st Legion to eradicate all the Jedi in their Temple on Coruscant. The newly titled Emperor justified his purge with an elaborate conspiracy tale of the Jedi's attempt to take control of the Republic by assassinating the head of government, usurping the clone army's control, and even killing all members in the Galactic Senate, using misleading audio recordings of his battle with Mace Windu as evidence.Star Wars: Battlefront II The Empire estimated that fewer than one hundred Jedi escaped the betrayal of Vader and the clone troopers that they were leading during the war.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Because it was estimated that Jedi Knights were more likely to fall victim to Order 66, it is believed that Jedi Masters were more likely to survive the genocide than Jedi Knights, with the exceptions of few survivors like Ylenic It'kla, Rachi Sitra, Corwin Shelvay and Empatojayos Brand, among the few survivors were Jedi Masters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Shaak Ti, Echuu Shen-Jon, Qu Rahn, Rahm Kota, K'Kruhk, T'ra Saa, Tholme, A'Sharad Hett and Quinlan Vos. Many Jedi that did survive, like Kai Hudorra and Roan Shryne, cast aside their lightsabers, realizing that their roles as keepers of the peace were over, only to be cut down by Darth Vader himself. Other Jedi, such as Olee Starstone and Dass Jennir, kept fighting the Empire, and tried to contact the other Jedi. Kenobi and Yoda secretly escaped to Tatooine and Dagobah, respectively. Rahm Kota secretly attacked many Imperial shipments and traveled all over the galaxy being a thorn in the side of the Galactic Empire. However, before hiding, Obi-Wan and Yoda altered a return call being sent from the Temple into a warning to stay away; as a result, several other Jedi survived the immediate purge. Most survivors fell to Vader, but some others fell to Jedi hunters, including the Emperor's Hands, Dark Jedi, and even a handful of bounty hunters. Initial actions About one month after Order 66 was issued, the Jedi Shadday Potkin called for a Conclave on Kessel to discuss options against the Imperial campaign to wipe out the remaining Jedi. A group of seven surviving Jedi, including Bultar Swan and Tsui Choi, gathered on Kessel. However, the conclave was a ruse to trap and kill Vader. A false rumor that his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, would be among the Jedi motivated Vader to act. Despite Obi-Wan's absence, Vader demanded his location from the Jedi, threatening them with death. They did not cooperate with his request (in truth, none of them knew where Kenobi was anyway) and, although they put up a valiant fight, no Jedi survived. Potkin's trap for Vader resulted in nothing more than the deaths of more Jedi.Star Wars: Purge ]] Rumors spread that the conclave consisted of fifty Jedi, each easily killed by the Dark Lord. In truth, Darth Vader fought only eight with difficulty. However, to cement Vader's image and invoke fear in the remaining Jedi, the Emperor declared the rumors true. Official reports, fabricated by Sate Pestage, stated that some of the Jedi had either been executed for numerous crimes, or that they killed each other in duels for leadership. Immediately after Order 66 was issued, Jedi Padawan and survivor Olee Starstone began searching for any surviving Jedi. One destination she investigated was Kashyyyk, where Masters Yoda, Luminara Unduli, and Quinlan Vos had been stationed when the Order was transmitted from Coruscant. She arrived on the planet along with several other Jedi survivors—Siadem Forte, Deran Nalual, Klossi Anno, Iwo Kulka, Jambe Lu, and Nam Poorf, as well as the slicer Filli Bitters. After meeting with Tarfful and Chewbacca, the Jedi learned of Yoda's survival. The Wookiees offered the band of Jedi safe harbor on Kashyyyk, but a CR25 troop carrier arrived at Kachirho, interrupting their meeting. Not long after the arrival of the Jedi, the Sith Lord Darth Vader had arrived in the Kashyyyk system, along with the ''Imperator''-class Star Destroyer Exactor, where it joined Wilhuff Tarkin and ''Executrix''. The two planned their attack on Kashyyyk—Vader interested in destroying the fugitive Jedi, Tarkin interested in enslaving the Wookiees for use in the construction of the Death Star. Although the fleet commanders were eager to bombard the planet, Vader overruled them, ordering a direct assault on several cities including Kachirho, Rwookrrorro, Kepitenochan, Okikuti, and Chenachochan. At Kachirho, the landed Imperial troops ordered the Wookiees to hand over the fugitive Jedi. The enraged Wookiees attacked the troops, and Starstone and her Jedi soon joined the battle. As more Imperial forces landed, the Wookiee warriors and the Jedi covered the evacuation of Kachirho, as countless Wookiees fled the Imperial troopers, fleeing from enslavement. Imperial landers and gunships were engaged by Oevvaor jet catamarans, retrofitted with rocket launchers and other high-end military hardware, salvaged by the Wookiees from the remnants left over by the earlier Battle of Kashyyyk. Meanwhile, Lord Vader piloted a ''Theta''-class shuttle. Eventually making a landing at Kachirho, Vader was confronted by Starstone and her Jedi cadre. Vader killed Forte and Kulka, and injured Lu, Poorf, and Anno, leaving only himself and Starstone in the fight. The two briefly faced off, but Jedi Master Roan Shryne and the smuggler Archyr Beil arrived and intervened. Shryne slew Appo while Archyr dealt with the rest of the stormtroopers, and Shryne moved in to engage Vader in a vicious battle, buying Starstone and Archyr more time to escape with the injured Jedi. As Shryne and Vader dueled, the main battle began to drift east of the city, moving closer to the lake, as Imperial gunships and artillery drove the Wookiees down out of the city and towards the ground. Abruptly, the Imperial gunships began to retreat from Kachirho, as the orbiting Star Destroyers began their orbital bombardment. Shryne and Vader's duel was interrupted by the strike, and the two moved inside one of the great wroshyr trees. Once inside, Vader used Force throw to throw planks of wood and other debris at Shryne, critically injuring the Jedi in the process and throwing him down from a high bridge. Seeing that Shryne was going to die, Vader chose not to finish off the Jedi, instead revealing his true identity to the man—Anakin Skywalker, who would be redeemed by his son, Luke Skywalker, during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] As Shryne passed away, ''Victory''-class Star Destroyers began to descend into the atmosphere, finishing the conquest of Kashyyyk. About two hundred thousand Wookiees, including Tarfful, were captured and moved to containment camps on the Wawaatt Archipelago. As a result, the Empire gained control of Kashyyyk, and gained a valuable labor source for the Death Star project. Shortly thereafter, another Jedi was discovered taking refuge on Kashyyyk, and Darth Vader led an army, cutting through the forests trying to find him. Kento Marek was found and executed in front of his own son, Galen. Vader sensed potential in the boy, for Galen had actually used his Force abilities to pull Vader's lightsaber out of his hand. When a stormtrooper squad arrived to execute the boy, Vader killed them all, leaving no witnesses, and secretly took the boy under his training. Imperial expansion ]] The monarch of Naboo, Queen Apailana, decided that the situation called for military—not diplomatic—action. She started sheltering fugitive Jedi on the run from the Empire. To crush the uprising on Palpatine's homeworld, the 501st Legion invaded Theed and rushed into the plaza supported by TX-130T fighter tanks after disabling an auto-turret grid. The Jedi were killed by the stormtroopers, and Apailana was shot and killed by a sniper. With Naboo in line, the 501st gained the nickname "Vader's Fist." Some years later, a surviving Separatist named Gizor Dellso found refuge on Mustafar. Dellso was the designer of the droid army deactivation signal, and using his knowledge, reactivated a dormant droid army on the planet and planned a revolution. Similarly, the Kaminoan government planned action against the Empire and had grown a clone army. The Clone Wars nearly began again, but Vader's Fist put down both of the revolts. Further actions During the purge, Vader wiped out the farming colony of Talasea for harboring a Jedi. Vader and a number of stormtroopers also killed the last Curator of Records on Toola.The Courtship of Princess Leia In 10 BBY, Inquisitor Antinnis Tremayne captured and tortured Jedi Master Darrin Arkanian and his apprentice, Corwin Shelvay, on Coruscant. In an escape attempt, Tremayne killed Arkanian in a lightsaber duel, only to have Shelvay seriously wound him before making it offworld. Tremayne required cybernetics to recover, and was afterward dispatched by Vader aboard ''Interrogator'' to scour the Outer Rim for Shelvay. Around this time, Imperial Sentinels were sent off Byss for the first time, to capture Ashka Boda. Bringing him to Coruscant in an Imperial dungeon ship, Palpatine killed him and took the Tedryn Holocron.''Dark Empire'' endnotes Rebel foundations Around 17 years into the purge, Jedi survivor Rahm Kota organized a militia and began attacking various Imperial targets. This was an attempt to lure Darth Vader out. Eventually attacking the TIE Fighter Construction Facility over Nar Shaddaa, Vader sent his apprentice, Galen Marek, Starkiller, to eliminate him, rather than coming personally as Kota expected. Kota was presumed dead in the ensuing battle, but somehow managed to survive the duel.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Jedi defends rebel troops from advancing stormtroopers]] Starkiller, a tool of Vader's used in his plot to overthrow Palpatine, was sent on two further assassination missions: Kazdan Paratus on Raxus Prime and Shaak Ti on Felucia. Paratus had gone mad and built a junk replica of the Jedi Temple on Raxus Prime, complete with mock statues of each of the Jedi High Council members, but was killed by Starkiller, along with his mock statues of the Jedi Council members being destroyed. Shaak Ti prepared for a possible revolution against the Sith, with her Padawan Maris Brood. She trained the native Jungle Felucians to use the Force and organized them. When Starkiller arrived, the two dueled on a massive Sarlacc pit. Ti warned Starkiller of the nature of the Sith Order before falling into the pit. Palpatine's spies had tracked Vader's apprentice back to the ''Executor''. There, Palpatine ordered Vader to kill Starkiller. Palpatine would later find use of Vader's apprentice, and had Vader retrieve his body and bring him back to life, giving him a new mission: gather the enemies of the Empire into one place. Vader disguised this order as another plot to overthrow Palpatine by giving him something else to pay attention to: an army of dissidents and rebels. This new mission would lead to Starkiller tracking down an (alive) General Rahm Kota, who was blinded following his duel with Starkiller and became a drunk, supposedly losing his connection with the Force. Kota would lead him to rescue Princess Leia Organa and Senator Bail Organa. Him and Bail talked of rebellion, and would agree that they would need to show other possible rebels that the Empire was indeed vulnerable. This mission led him to destroy a Star Destroyer construction facility over Raxus Prime. This act would inspire senators Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis to join Rahm, Marek, Leia and Bail Organa to sign the Corellian Treaty and officially organize the Alliance to Restore the Republic. During this meeting on Corellia, Vader raided, revealing his ruse, and brought the rebel senators to be tortured, interrogated, and executed aboard the Death Star I. Marek would realize his inner Jedi self, traveling to the Death Star and nearly killing both Sith Lords, allowing the senators and Rahm to escape. He would lose his life in the process. The Galactic Civil War had officially started, which began to draw the Empire away from their Jedi hunting and toward destroying the rebellion Palpatine had accidentally created. attacks the Dark Woman on Cophrigin V.]] Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, Vader tracked a female Human Dark Jedi down on the planet Dargulli. Despite the fact that she wished to become his Sith apprentice, Vader killed her.Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal Around this time, Vader also killed the Dark Woman, who had been found on Cophrigin V by Mara Jade."Extinction" Throughout the Purge, CorSec aided Vader and his agents in hunting Jedi within the Corellian sector. Aftermath By 1 BBY, the systematic Purge had concluded, but a few of the survivors would die in the years that followed—including Echuu Shen-Jon, killed by Vader on Krant, and, most notably, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who sacrificed himself on the first Death Star to ensure the escape of his protégé, Luke Skywalker.[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] As the Galactic Civil War turned in favor of the Rebels, surviving Jedi began to come out of hiding, becoming members of the Alliance, even sacrificing their lives for the return of the Republic and democracy. Famous examples include Echuu Shen-Jon, Rahm Kota, Qu Rahn, Corwin Shelvay and Rachi Sitra. ]] Four years after Kenobi's death, Yoda died at the old age of 900[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] and Anakin Skywalker, formerly Darth Vader, redeemed himself by sacrificing himself to save his son from being killed by his former master, Palpatine, on the second Death Star during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. In 5 ABY, one year after the Battle of Endor, Jedi Master Qu Rahn was captured by the Seven Dark Jedi, and after a short but ferocious duel, he was cut down by the former Jedi turned inquisitor Jerec aboard his flagship. The known surviving Jedi would even join the New Jedi Order; in addition, six years after the Battle, Empatojayos Brand sacrificed himself to destroy the spirit of Palpatine on Onderon.Dark Empire Sourcebook The Purge was intended not only to symbolically and literally exterminate the entire Jedi Order, but also to consolidate the Jedi's history, knowledge, and technology into Palpatine's possession. Many holocrons, ancient techniques, training materials, and Jedi antiquities were lost. This was primarily due to the efforts of Darth Vader; the Inquisitorius, Dark Jedi whose specific purpose was to seek out and destroy the vestiges of the Jedi Order; and the Imperial Security Bureau, which was responsible for erasing the Order's memories. During his efforts to reestablish the order, Luke Skywalker and his relic hunters did intensive research to locate even the smallest scraps of information pertaining to the old Order, most notably on Onderon where the Jedi artifacts were located during the reign of the reborn Palpatine in 10 ABY.Dark Empire II However, not all of the Jedi's writings and teachings were lost forever; in the years after the Second Jedi Purge even up to the events after the Third Jedi Purge, ancient Jedi artifacts were rediscovered by the New Jedi Order across the galaxy, most notably on homeworlds that played a strong role in the history of the Jedi Order, like Tython, Ossus, Ilum, Dantooine, etc. Casualties Order 66 casualties *Knight Barriss Offee: Stationed on Felucia; killed by Commander Galle. *Knight Etain Tur-Mukan: Stationed on Coruscant; killed indirectly by another Jedi while protecting a clone trooper.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Operation: Knightfall *Master Soara Antana: Killed in Operation: Knightfall. *Jedi Gate Master Jurokk: Killed by Darth Vader.[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith novelization]] *Chief Archivist Jocasta Nu: Killed by Darth Vader.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *Knight Olana Chion: Killed by the 501st Legion. *Master Ali-Alann: Killed by the 501st Legion.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Knight Yoland Fee: Killed by the 501st Legion. *Knight J'oopi Shé: Killed by Darth Vader or the 501st Legion. *Unidentified Jedi Master who protected the Great Holocron: Killed by Darth Vader. *Knight Serra Keto: Killed by Darth Vader. *Padawan Whie Malreaux: Killed by Darth Vader. *Padawan Bene: Killed by Darth Vader. *Jedi Battlemaster Cin Drallig: Killed by Darth Vader. *Unidentified Zabrak Jedi: Killed by Darth Vader.Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit *Three Unidentified Jedi Master group: Killed by Darth Vader or the 501st Legion. *Initiate Sors Bandeam: Killed by Darth Vader. *Initiate Jeswi Ele: Killed by Darth Vader. *Initiate Shia Letap: Killed by Darth Vader. *Padawan Zett Jukassa: Killed by the 501st Legion. *Knight Tru Veld: Killed by the 501st Legion. }} Later casualties Many Jedi survived the initial execution of Order 66 and went into hiding. Some succeeded in avoiding the Empire; however, others were eventually tracked down and destroyed. *Knight Morvet Storm: Killed by Darth Vader. *Padawan Dorv'Tilsta: Survived the intial stages of the Great Jedi Purge with his master Vhiin Thorla. Fell to the Dark Side on Almas and was killed by his master Vhiin Thorla.Echoes of the Jedi 16 BBY *Padawan Ameesa Darys: Turned to the dark side; Later killed by Arden Lyn. 10 BBY *Master Darrin Arkanian: Killed on Coruscant by High Inquisitor Antinnis Tremayne.Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim 3 BBY *Master Kazdan Paratus: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed on Raxus Prime by Starkiller. *Master Shaak Ti: Stationed at the Jedi Temple; killed on Felucia by Starkiller. 2 BBY *Knight Halagad Ventor: Survived the initial execution of Order 66. He was later captured and tortured by agents of the Empire. During the interrogation Ventor fell to the dark side, then escaped. Around 2 BBY, with the help of a group of Rebels, Ventor was able to let go of the dark side and become one with The Force.Based on the appearance of Rebel Alliance agents in Domain of Evil, Ventor's death occurred after the formation of the Alliance, which happened in 2 BBY *Galen Marek, Sith apprentice turned Jedi, confronted the Sith Lords Darth Vader and Darth Sidious aboard the Death Star. Defeated Vader and fought to a standstill with Sidious but in the end, with no other viable option left, Galen sacrificed himself by absorbing the Sith Lord's Force lightning with his hands, giving the senators and Rahm Kota the chance to escape. *Padawan Ydra Kilwallen Sibwarra: Killed by the Ssi-ruuk on G'rho in 2 BBY. 1 BBY *Master An'ya Kuro: Killed by Darth Vader on Cophrigin V. Her death marks the end of the Great Jedi Purge. Unspecified date *Master Dorin Se'ol: Killed by Darth Vader on Volik.The Unknown Regions *The Last Curator of Records: Killed by Darth Vader on Toola. *Knight Aidan Bok: Killed when Darth Vader attacked Space City. *Knight Gira: Hunted down by Darth Vader. He killed himself after Darth Vader destroyed a shuttle full of Padawans. *Knight Falon Grey: Escaped to Dantooine; killed by his clone X1. *Knight Taj Junak: Killed by stormtroopers on Mrlsst. *Knight Mallie Marek: Exiled to Kashyyyk; killed defending the Wookiees. *Knight Ranik Solusar: Killed by Darth Vader. *Knight: Killed by Darth Vader on Talasea. }} Known survivors or unaccounted Jedi as of the end of the Purge; 1 BBY As of 1 BBY, it was generally accepted that the Great Jedi Purge had concluded after nearly nineteen years of systematic Jedi slaughter. While any surviving Jedi were still to be executed on sight, the Empire was no longer assigning active searches. The Emperor knew there were still survivors, yet they were deemed too few to pose a threat. Though dozens of Jedi were unaccounted for, only around thirty Jedi Masters, Knights, Padawans and Initiates who still followed the Jedi way were definitively known to be alive by this point. Kai Justiss: Survived in hiding; possibly died at the hands of a group of bounty hunters.Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy *Former Knight Valin Draco: A respected Jedi during the Clone Wars. Left for dead after the Battle of Parein II 4. He fell to the dark side and became an Inquisitor. *Knight Elaiza: Survived Order 66 as she was on a meditative retreat after experiencing the horrors of the Clone Wars. Fled to her homeworld of Nar Shaddaa where she disappeared into the crowds of that world in order to hide amongst them. *Knight Neth Enasteri: Fled to Rhamalai; eventually leaving to avoid the Imperial garrison there. *Knight Gel: Survived in hiding; eventually discovered and killed by Tol Skaros in 3 ABY.Child of Light *Knight Halbret: Placed into stasis by the Kathol in the Pius Dea Era. Later awakened in 8 ABY by the crew of the FarStar. She sacrificed her life in order to stop the DarkStryder. *Knight Ylenic It'kla: Killed during the Destruction of Alderaan in 0 BBY.Rebel Dawn *Knight Jorad: A Jedi Guardian who survived the Great Jedi Purge. Captured by members of the Inquisitorius. Fell to the Dark Side and became an Inquisitor. *Knight Zalbar Jyvun: Survived Order 66, and hid out on Endor. Joined the Rebel Alliance. *Former Knight Kadann: Embraced the dark sde and left the Jedi Order. Joined the Prophets of the Dark Side. Trained Jedgar in the ways of the dark side. *Knight Jhor-Kai: Lived on the planet Altikar IV. Trained Sha'lia in the ways of the Force. Killed by stormtroopers prior to 3 ABY. *Knight Kaoln: Survived the Jedi Purge, smuggled arms for the Rebel Alliance. *Former Knight Jimbo Kinnison: Ousted by the Order; survived to roam the galaxy. *Knight Matarmeno Krahnn: Went into hiding on Corellia. *Former Knight Bardan Jusik: Resigned from the Order during the Clone Wars; survived on Mandalore.Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice *Shadow Maw: Captured by Inquisitor Jerec; turned to the dark side. Killed by Kyle Katarn in 5 ABY. *Knight Meloria: Born some thirty years before the Invasion of Naboo. While on a mission to catch a bounty hunter, she killed an innocent bystander. In her grief, she fled to Drall, and placed herself into a cryogenic chamber where she could never use the Force again. *Fallen Knight Rav Naaran: Fell to the dark side and was held in stasis on the planet Spintir inside the Dawn Temple. *Knight Nos'lyn: Survived on Tatooine; trained children in the ways of the Force. *Knight Pann: Survived Order 66, and went underground. Was last seen on Mustafar, as of 1 ABY. *Knight Jax Pavan: Survived in the bowels of Coruscant solving crime.Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight *Knight Qid Proko: Survived as a technician on Poderis during the Galactic Civil War. *Knight Tyneir Renz: Survived to join the Rebel Alliance.Idol Intentions *Knight Aven Rolk: Frozen in stasis in a escape pod. Tried to form a new Jedi Order on Zissh but attracted the attention of Darth Vader. His body was later found in an ice cave. His spirit lingered on as a Force ghost. *Knight Rorr'hn: Survived Order 66, to join the Rebel Alliance. *Knight Rune: A Mon Calamari Jedi who escaped Order 66. A bounty was placed on his head and in 1 ABY, he was killed by a bounty hunter and the bounty on his head was collected. *Knight Seek Ryontarr: A Gotal Jedi who was sent to the planet Nath Goordi to rescue the royal heirs. The heirs never returned to their homeworld. Seek never returned to the Jedi Temple and was placed on a list of missing jedi. Luke Skywalker while traveling to the Sinkhole Station in the Maw. Found out that Seek had joined the Mind Walkers. Seek's body died while he was in the realm of the Force known as Beyond shadows. *Knight Onli Shi'en: Survived the Order 66 only to be killed in combat against the Empire shortly after the battle of Yavin. *Knight Corwin Shelvay: Survived to join the Rebel Alliance. *Knight Rachi Sitra: Survived to hunt Dark Jedi during the Dark Times.Champions of the Force (SWGTCG) *Knight Taselda: Sent to Nam Chorios with Beldorion roughly four hundred years before the Great Jedi Purge. Where they both fell to the Dark Side. *Knight Damien Tantrellius: Lost his memory, became an actor.Space Gamer/Fantasy Gamer 88 *Knight Dorn Tavers: Survived the intial stages of the Great Jedi Purge. Joined the Rebel Alliance. *Knight Warl Thimbus: Survived Order 66, joined the Rebel Alliance, commanded Rebel troops at the First Battle of Taul. *Knight Travgen: Survived on Ossus guarding over the Great Jedi Library. *Knight Bre'ano Umakk: A Mon Calamari jedi who survived Order 66 and fled to Dantooine. *Knight Trilinae Untaire: A friend of Darrus Jeht, she survived Order 66, by being dropped off on an unknown world by ARC trooper Mar'ek. *Knight Urootar: Killed on Kashyyyk by a bounty hunter in 1 ABY.Star Wars Galaxies *Knight Sarn Vals: Unknown fate after being tracked to the Corporate Sector. *Knight Vergere: Not in the known galaxy at the time; considered lost to the Order. *Knight Vima-Da-Boda: Survived in hiding on Nar Shaddaa.Dark Empire *Knight Roni von Wasaki: Kept in stasis from the Expansionist Era; may have joined the Rebel Alliance. *Knight Suljo Warde: Fought in the Clone Wars. Eventually fell to the dark side and exiled himself to the ancient sith homeworld of Korriban.Chronicles of the Gatekeeper *Knight Antaria Wellos: Went into hiding on Rori. *Knight: Killed by the 501st Legion on the Death Star I after the Purge ended. *Iron Knight Dragite: Trained by Aqinos. Excommunicated by the Jedi Order. Went into hiding on Dweem with the rest of the Iron Knights. Joined the New Jedi Order. *Iron Knight Luxum: Trained by Aqinos. Excommunicated from the Jedi Order. Went into hiding on Dweem with the rest of the Iron Knights. Joined the New Jedi Order, during the Yuuzhan Vong War she fell to the Dark Side. *Iron Knight Ilum: Trained by Aqinos. Excommunicated by the Jedi Order. Went into hiding on Dweem with the rest of the Iron Knights. Joined the New Jedi Order. *Padawan Bon: Survived Order 66. Transported by Hurd Coyle on his ship. He was later discovered with his friend Nia by clone pilot HOB-147. He spared their lives when Coyle's Ship was boarded by a patrol of clone troopers looking for Jedi Survivors. *Padawan Maris Brood: Survived on Felucia; spared death by the Sith assassin Starkiller.The Force Unleashed *Padawan Drun Cairnwick: Survived to join the Rebel Alliance.Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters *Padawan Shen-Ji Collun: Dispatched to the planet Daimar, in order to train in diplomacy. When Order 66 was initiated she was spared from being executed. She aided the resistance on the planet when the Empire blockaded it. *Former Padawan Winslau Da'k: Fell to the Dark Side after having an encounter with Darth Vader. Imprisoned his former master Winslau Da'k's Jedi Master on Morcanth. He was eventually killed by agents from the New Republic and members of the New Jedi Order. *Padawan Dray: Survived Order 66, and became the gatekeeper of a holocron. He eventually made his way to Nar Shaddaa, where he met Finn Galfridian during the Yuuzhan Vong War. He gave Finn the holocron which would only activate for him, eventually Dray revealed himself to be a Dark Jedi. *Padawan Gruu Dunrik: Survived to join the Rebel Alliance.Rebellion Era Sourcebook *Padawan Ekria: Survived in hiding after nearly dying at Vader's blade. *Padawan Gerrick: Received training as a Jedi, he was alive during the Galactic Civil War. *Padawan Lagan Ismaren: Survived at Plett's Well; killed by Ameesa Darys. *Padawan Roganda Ismaren: Survived at Plett's Well; fell to the dark side. *Former Padawan Jedgar: He had visions of both the Clone Wars and the Great Jedi Purge. Left the Jedi Order when he was assigned to the Agricultural Corps. Fell to the Dark Side and was trained by Kadann. Joined the Prophets of the Dark Side. *Padawan Drakka Judarrl: Survived on Dantooine aiding the Rebel Alliance. *Padawan Kendalina: Survived to become a nurse at an Imperial asylum. *Padawan Danaan Kerr:Captured by Darth Sidious; trained in the dark side and set lose on the galaxy.Wanted by Cracken *Former Padawan Ephaan Kenzon: Survived after resigning from the Order. Opened the School of Hidden Wisdom. *Former Padawan Sinsor Khal: Survived in the Hapes Consortium as a scientist.''The Apprentice'' *Padawan Lilith: Fell to the dark side and joined the Empire; assisted in hunting Jedi. *Padawan Drake Lo'gaan: Survived an encounter with Darth Vader; went into hiding. *Padawan Nichos Marr: Surivied at Plett's Well; joined the New Jedi Order *Former Padawan Raik Muun: Dismissed from the Jedi Order. She fell to the Dark Side and Joined the Empire. *Padawan Noirah Na: Survived Order 66 and went into hiding forsaking the Jedi Ways. *Padawan Lora Nadad: Survived the Destruction of the Almas Academy and Order 66. In hiding on Cularin. *Padawan Deran Nalual: Survived Order 66 and the Battle of Kashyyyk. Decided to work to sabotage the Galactic Empire. *Padawan Nia: Survived Order 66. Transported by Hurd Coyle on his ship. She was later discovered with her friend Bon by clone pilot HOB-147. He spared their lives when Coyle's Ship was boarded by a patrol of clone troopers looking for Jedi Survivors. *Padawan Nyo: Trained as a Jedi by the Force ghost of Master Aryzah during the Jedi Purge. *Former Padawan Ferus Olin: Survived, causing mayhem amongst Imperial-controlled worlds. *Padawan Chase Piru: Survived Order 66 and hid during the Purge at the Hidden Temple with Master K'kruhk and younglings of the Hawkbat Clan. *Padawan Jin-Lo Rayce: Survived the attack on the Jedi Temple; founded the Agents of Ossus. *Padawan Joc Sah: While on a mission on Ragmar V, he was attacked by his former clone soldiers. After defeating them , he was offered to join the local resistance led by Gaan. More clone troopers were sent down to the planet to make sure Sah was dead. With the help of Gaan's militia they fended off the attack and were able to escape. Bother men would lead hit-and-run attacks against the clones on Ragmar V. *Former Padawan Sardoth: Fell to the Dark Side before the Clone Wars. Helped the Empire hunt down Jedi during the Great Jedi Purge. He was betrayed by the Empire. He fled to Ahakista and became the owner of Daystar Casino. *Padawan Olee Starstone: Survived Order 66. Participated in the Battle of Kashyyyk. Decide to go into exile secretly working to oppose the Galactic Empire. *Padawan Kajin Savaros: A young man with an incredible affinity for The Force. He was never selected by the Jedi Order to receive training in order to master his abilities. When the Jedi Order was destroyed as a result of Order 66. Kajin went underground as the Empire was seeking out any force sensitive individuals who would either be killed or made to serve the Emperor. Kajin eventually ran into Jax Pavan, a Jedi Knight who had managed to survive the destruction of the Jedi Order. Pavan took Kajin under his wing and trained him as a Jedi in order to Kajin to have better control over his raw Force abilities. *Padawan Ana Tathis: Trained as a Jedi by Caryn during the Galactic Civil War. *Padawan Antinnis Tremayne: Captured during the Clone Wars. He fell to the Dark Side and became an Inquisitor. *Padawan Glovan Thule: Survived in hiding, not considered a threat by the Empire.Platt's Starport Guide *Padawan Torva: One of the few Jedi to train during the reign of the Empire. Torva aspired to be a Jedi Knight after discovering her Force potential. She wielded a blue bladed lightsaber pike. She traveled the galaxy visiting various planets on her journey to become a Jedi. *Former Padawan Codi Ty: Excommunicated by the Jedi High Council; not pursued by Empire. *Padawan Misha Vekkian: Survived Order 66. Fell to the Dark Side and became a Dark Jedi. *Initiate Genel: A member of the Hawkbat Clan. Survived Order 66 and hid during the Purge at the Hidden Temple with Master K'kruhk and the Hawkbat Clan. *Initiate Jiro: A member of the Hawkbat Clan. Survived Order 66 and hid during the Purge at the Hidden Temple with Master K'kruhk and the Hawkbat Clan. *Initiate Nable: A member of the Hawkbat Clan. Survived Order 66 and hid during the Purge at the Hidden Temple with Master K'kruhk and the Hawkbat Clan. *Initiate Onkya: A member of the Hawkbat Clan. Survived Order 66 and hid during the Purge at the Hidden Temple with Master K'kruhk and the Hawkbat Clan. *Initiate Kennan Taanzer: A member of the Hawkbat Clan. Survived Order 66 and hid during the Purge at the Hidden Temple with Master K'kruhk and the Hawkbat Clan. *Initiate Seddwia: A member of the Hawkbat Clan. Survived Order 66 and hid during the Purge at the Hidden Temple with Master K'kruhk and the Hawkbat Clan. *Initiate Sidirri: A member of the Hawkbat Clan. Survived Order 66 but fled the Hidden Temple and her Clan after having used the Dark Side. *Unidentified Togorian Initiate: A member of the Hawkbat Clan. Survived Order 66 and hid during the Purge at the Hidden Temple with Master K'kruhk and the Hawkbat Clan. *Unidentified Human Initiate: A member of the Hawkbat Clan. Survived Order 66 and hid during the Purge at the Hidden Temple with Master K'kruhk and the Hawkbat Clan. *Former Exploration Corps Member Malleus: Formerly known as Telloti Cillmam'n. Telloti failed to become a Padawan prior to the Clone Wars. While exploring the planet Nicht Ka, he discovered the armor of Warb Null. After the armor gave him visions of the Dark Side and its power. Donning the ancient armor, he forsake his name and identity instead calling himself Malleus. He slew the other Jedi who were with him just as they received a message from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine that the Clone Wars was over and they must return to the the temple on Coruscant. *Agricultural Corps Member Gwellib Ap-Llewff: Captured by the Empire and became an Inquisitor. *Agricultural Corps Member Halmere: Captured by the Empire and became an Inquisitor. *Agricultural Corps Member Jambe Lu: Survived Order 66. Participated in the Battle of Kashyyyk. Decided to work to sabotage the Galactic Empire. *Agricultural Corps Member Lanu Pasiq: Captured by the Empire and became an Inquisitor. *Agricultural Corps Member Nam Poorf: Survived Order 66. Participated in the Battle of Kashyyyk. Decided to work to sabotage the Galactic Empire. *Agricultural Corps Member Sarcev Quest: Fell to the Dark Side and became an Emperor's Hand. *Force Adept Valara Saar: Not part of the Order proper; survived in the Unknown Regions. }} Behind the scenes In the Battle of Shumari, perhaps the most devastating event of the Great Jedi Purge, legions of Imperial troops under Vader's command clashed with a considerable number of Order 66 Jedi survivors. At the end of the battle, all Jedi but one had been killed, many by Vader himself. Shumari had been subjected to heavy orbital bombardment by orbiting Star Destroyers while the planetside battle raged, which devastated the planet completely, rendering it uninhabitable and wiping out all planetside residents. Vader took the lone surviving Jedi as another secret apprentice but was later forced by the Emperor to kill him.Perfect Evil The details of the Purge are explained in the Expanded Universe. In contrast, the movies show only Yoda and Obi-Wan as survivors while others are either killed or just not mentioned. Some think that this is what George Lucas actually intended, that according to G-canon, the actual survivors were only two, which is supported by Yoda's line to Luke "The last of the Jedi you will be." This statement seems inaccurate if other Jedi were alive as late as after ''Return of the Jedi'', although it could simply refer to Jedi who are still following the teachings of the Order. Many of the survivors ceased to identify themselves as Jedi, despite having Jedi training, in order to exist in the changing galaxy and continue to evade the perpetrators of the Purge—so from a certain point of view, Yoda and Obi-Wan were the last of the open Jedi. Alternately, it could be that Yoda was simply unaware of other Jedi, or that the other Jedi had either already been hunted down or passed away. It is also important to note that during the events of ''Revenge of the Sith'', Obi-Wan changes the beacon in the Jedi Temple to warn any surviving members of the Order away, thus giving them a chance to escape the Purge. Appearances *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Republic 52: The New Face of War, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:241'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Tyrant's Fist'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *"Extinction" *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' * * *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 10: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Firestorm'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' }} Sources *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Beware the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * }} Notes and references }} External links * Category:Conflicts of Hutt Space Category:Conflicts of the Colonies Category:Conflicts of the Core Worlds Category:Conflicts of the Expansion Region Category:Conflicts of the Greater Javin Category:Conflicts of the Inner Rim Category:Conflicts of the Mid Rim Category:Conflicts of the Unknown Regions Category:Conflicts of Wild Space Category:Early Imperial campaigns Category:Galactic Empire Category:Genocides and massacres Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Purge Category:Sith